Hidden Little Uchiha
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Naruto; sick of Sasuke's behaviour, drops his mask and they find out about his Uchiha. MPREG.OOC'ness [Seme!Naru Uke!Ita] SEQUELUP [Seme!Gaa and Uke!Sasu]
1. Hidden Uchiha : NaruIta

**Ochibi-chan:** I have no idea why I had wrote this but I finished writing it at the cabin during my family vacation. Hope you guys like it.

**Itachi-darling: **Yaaaay! Naruto!

**Naruto-chan:** ... er... Itachi, did you go to the doctor?

**Itachi-darling:** uh... -blush- yes.

**Naruto-chan:** And? -even though he knows.-

**Ochibi-chan:** Stop teasing your uke!

**Itachi-darling: **?

**Naruto-chan: **-firmly scolded-

**Itachi-darling:** You knew!

**Naruto-chan: **uh.. yes sorry.

**Ochibi-chan:** -sigh.- Here are the characters you need to know. :)

Naruto Uzumaki

Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha

Akatsuki:

Kisame Hoshigaki

Deidara

Sasori

Hidan

Zetsu(Black and White)

Kakuzu

Pain – Nagato

Konan

* * *

><p><em><strong>NaruIta – Mpreg: Hidden Uchiha<strong>_

"Naruto, this is all your fault you know!" My moody Uchiha lover said. Thanks to Kyuubi, I was able to get another male pregnant. Course we didn't know this until we actually had sex and my lover was already pregnant.

We were both nervous that we would be horrible parents but since we left Konoha and are spending our time in the Akatsuki hide-out with "uncle" Deidara and "uncle" leader-sama, I think our children... My Uchiha doesnt know we're having three kits...will be corrupt.

"Baby, I know it's my fault. But I love you and the children with all my heart. Can you imagine how beautiful they'll be once they come out?" Naruto crouched down beside his pouting "husband" on the Akatsuki kitchen floor.

"Children?" Itachi screeched. Naruro winced blaming it on hormones. His husband was totally out of character, and was ruining his SS criminal image. Sighing Naruto scooped his heavily pregnant lover off the floor and headed towards their bedroom. He nodded his head towards the other members he passed on the way. Deidara gushed at how adorable Itachi was and how excited he was for his nephew to be born.

_Flashback:_

Now you're probably wondering why Naruto is with Akatsuki and in the arms of Itachi Uchiha. Now sit back and relax while I explain his story. Not long ago Sasuke had learned that his brother had been framed by Orochimaru, so he sent a letter to Konoha telling them that he planned to kill Orochimaru and return.

Upon hearing the news the council sent a team of ANBU quality people to help him, just in case Sasuke underestimated Orochimaru's skills. When they arrived Orochimaru and Kabuto were double-teaming Sasuke. It appeared that he was having a lot of troubles, so the ANBU team consisting of Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Naruto decided to give a hand. Unfortunately Naruto's mask was yet to be strong enough so when he was knocked away by Sasuke for being too weak, Naruto had had enough.

He dropped his mask and pinned both Orochimaru and Kabuto beneath him in an instant. While everyone was staring in surprise Naruto had sliced off both their heads. When he stood up, everyone gasped; Naruto was still blonde but he stood at a height of 6'7. His body had filled out and it appeared way muscular. It fit his face better than his scrawny weak body. His eyes were narrowed more and not dominating his face and instead of a huge stupid smile his lips had thinned and he wasnt smiling but you could see the littke fangs in his mouth.

When Sasuke was about to outrage that Orochimaru was his kill, Itachi stumbled out of the bushes flustered and looking around frantically.  
>Most probably for his brother, heading towards the two males Itachi launched himself into Naruto's arms. Confused as to why his best friend and beloved older brother were embracing, Sasuke growled.<p>

"Dobe, what the fuck is going on?" Sasuke glared at the newly formed gigantic blonde. Although when Naruto looked at him angrily and cradled his elder brother closer, Sasuke took a step back.

"How many times have I said teme, don't call me dobe." Naruto sighed as he stood holding the famed elder Uchiha.

"Aniki?" Said male hesitantly turned in the arms of his lover to look pleadingly at his younger brother. Causing Sasuke to gasp and stare at his out of character older brother who was supposed to be killing his best friend instead of hugging him like they were past lovers.

"I thought I said you had to stay inside the house, Tachi." The blond gently pushed a long strand out of the elder's eye. Itachi scowled but instead of looking fierce it looked like a pout as he turned in his lovers arms again causing Sasuke to chuckle.

After that battle Itachi and Naruto explained that the Akatsuki was a clan that was just trying to recruit new members, and the members are people who are shunned from their own village. Tsunade flipped out and said that she didn't shun Naruto but Naruto hugged her fiercely and said that there is a good chunk of good people and then there's everyone else. Upset Tsunade hugged him back before sitting and admiring his physique, causing Itachi in the corner to growl. Chuckling Tsunade looked at Itachi and gasped, staring at the SS criminal in question when she looked at Naruto as well.

As if he knew the reason for her staring, he smirked and puffed up his chest. Going towards the Uchiha he pulled him towards Tsunade who leaned forward and asked. "Can I touch your stomach Itachi? I won't hurt it."

Itachi looked towards Naruto as if to see if it was alright and when the blond nodded, Itachi stepped towards the woman. The room had gone silent and were watching Tsunade touch the SS criminal who appeared to be pink with joy.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in worry that there was something wrong.

"Theres nothing wrong otouto" Itachi tried to sound confident but with these raging hormones, he sounded weak and needed his blond beside him. Grabbing Naruto's hand he pulled the blond closer and inhaled his scent by placing his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Itachi, we have Zetsu there nothing will happen to the kit."Naruto's lips grazed against Itachi's forhead who sighed happily.

"Kit? You got my older brother pregnant! How is that possible!" Sasuke gaped at the two males, Itachi whined and leaned closer to Naruto. Naruto growled that Sasuke was making his mate upset, only causing the kit to be upset that it's mother is.

"You're upsetting Itachi, Sasuke. Shut up, sit down and I'll explain." The now smaller male pouted and sat down in front of the two males. Naruto pulled a chair beside Sasuke's and positioned Itachi gently onto his lap so that the older male could rest his face against his chest, and watch his little brother.

"Sorry Itachi, it's just a lot to take in." Sasuke said sincerely.

"I know Sasuke." Sasuke gaped at his older brother when he gave him a gentle smile. This causing Naruto to chuckle at how different these two Uchiha males really were.

"It's simple Sasuke, I have Kyuubi in me so he can easily choose our mate and create a child. So it's not that Itachi was born this way, Itachi was made this way because he accepted the fact that he was my mate. And that little kit inside your brothers stomach is your nephew." Naruto said grinning at his best friend. Sasuke was looking at the face of his best friend and realized that instead of the fake laughter and fake happiness, his best friend was completely happy to be mated to his older brother.

Smiling Sasuke nodded his acceptance. "Alright fine. As long as I get to see my nephew."

_End of flashback_

And there you have it. That is the reason why I Naruto am inside the Akatsuki Layer and Itachi Uchiha is my lover. With my 3 kits on the way, no one is more excited that I myself, my 'wife' Itachi Uchiha and my best friend Sasuke Uchiha, whom is biological Uncle to the future children.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>The End, I have no idea why I wrote this. It came to mind and these were my little fantasies.

**Emo butt Sasu: **Aniki! With my best friend!

**Gorgeous Itachi: **I'm sorry otouto, it's just Naruto is damn sexy and makes me purr!

**Emo butt Sasu: **TMI! I Don't need to know this crap.

**Ochibi-chan:** Hush Sasu-chan, I'll get you your seme.

**Naruto-sama:** -chuckle-

**Gorgeous Itachi:** _Review Review Review!_


	2. Little Uchiha : GaaSasu

**Ochibi-chan:** I wasn't really content with the first one, and I'm dedicating this to _Nychta_ who requested it.

**Sasuke: ** Damn am i stupid...

**Naruto: **Maybe just a little.

**Sasuke: **-Uchiha glare-

**Itachi: **Damn Naruto, keep your hands to yourself.

**Naruto: **Do you really want that? -cups Itachi-

**Itachi: **-whimper- No...

**Sasuke: **-snicker- I don't want to see this.

**Gaara: **-cups Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **-whines-

**Naruto & Gaara: **-snicker-

* * *

><p><em><strong>GaaSasu – Mpreg: Little Uchiha<strong>_

Sasuke's life was over.

Upon returning to Konoha, Sasuke got to know his older brother better, and re-learn this new side of Naruto. So when the 3 kits were born he was honoured to be named God Father alongside Gaara. They had been born with cute little fox ears that might or might not disappear as they grew older, Naruto had said at the time. Itachi who had been holding the girl smiled happily and didn't seem to mind, but that was besides the point.

The reason Sasuke's life was over was because he had slowly gotten closer to Gaara and one night they tumbled in the sheets after a night out and Sasuke now stood in the bathroom sensing another chakra in his stomach. It was told that mothers can sense the babies chakra before anyone else.

"Sasuke, I can sense your fear through the door. Whats the matter teme?" Naruto opened the door and almost laughed at the horrified expression on his best friends face. But because he knew his friend wouldn't appreciate it, he took a sniff. His friend was correct, he was pregnant. "S-"

Sasuke burst into tears and flung himself into his best friends arms. "I'm- I'm an - i- idiot!" Sasuke sobbed into Naruto's perfectly clean shirt.

"Who was it, Sasuke?" The one in question sniffed and looked up. Surprised at the murderous look on Naruto's face, Sasuke gasped.

"It...was an accident, just a tumble."

"Sasuke... it was either Gaara or Kakashi. They both have demons, and a babe can only be born if both partners want it." Naruto explained, still holding his 'wifes' little brother and his best friend.

"But- it- I ... um.. Would the partner know? How do you know?"

"I'm nine-tails, the others are weaker demons. So of course I'll smell your kit." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back. "Now if you don't want Itachi to find out, clean up and join us in the living room." Naruto wiped a tear with his thumb before turning away to distract his love.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke washed his face in the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked a little paler than normal but other than that, the red around his eyes were fine.

Sitting on the couch beside his lover who had just put the kits to sleep. Lifting his lover gently onto his lap he placed a kiss on the smaller males neck. "Hey love, Sasuke's gonna be a minute." Gasping Itachi leaned against his husband.

"Not now Naru, ah! Please not in Sasuke's home." Arching his body against Naruto's hand which lay caressing his still slender stomach. Even after giving birth to five kits.

"If that's what you want." Naruto whispered into the silent air. He gripped his lovers hips gently as his ears picked up on Sasuke coming towards the living room. By the time Itachi's ears picked up on it, it was too late. Naruto had Itachi in a tight grip, so that he couldn't get away. Sasuke walked in and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"I can just go uh... back if you want." Sasuke almost laughed out loud at the horrified expression on his elder brothers face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! He's-" Itachi had no way of explaining the situation without sounding horrible.

"It's okay aniki, Naruto try not to molest your wife in my house." Sasuke was thankful the blond distracted his elder brother enough for him to fix himself up a bit.

"I'll try not to teme. Thanks for having us over. We'll just be going now." Naruto stood with his lover and all. "I'll see you tomorrow teme."

"Yep, bye aniki. Bye Naruto." Sasuke said. Itachi knew something was wrong but he knew Naruto would tell him in time.

A few weeks later Sasuke noticed Gaara's absence. Brows furrowing he continued to absent-mindedly play with his brothers children. He was knocked from his thoughts when he felt three definite chakra signatures outside his home. The youngest kit at the age of two with short spiky black locks and bright blue eyes ran for the door excitedly.

"Ah! Chiru don't an-" Too late. The two year old somehow got the door open, and Itachi stood with his hands on his hips, while Naruto had his arms crossed. Behind the couple stood the second godparent; Gaara.

"Otouto, how can you let my youngest answer the door." Itachi reached down and lifted the small one into his arms.

"It was an accident, I wasn't paying attention." Sasuke explained.

"You haven't been paying attention at all these past few weeks." Itachi turned to Naruto. "I told you we should have taken them to Deidara's and Sasori's." _That hurt more than it should._

Noticing his friend looked as though he were about to cry, Naruto called the kits to him. He knew Sasuke needed support and that would come from Gaara. "Itachi that's enough." The blond growled. Looking surprised the raven haired stared at his husband.

"But Naru..."

"Enough." Grabbing the kits bags Naruto ushered Itachi, himself and the children away. Leaving the door open he nudged Gaara towards Sasuke's house. "Go."

Itachi silently followed his husband, when they were far enough away he quietly said. "You know something." Naruto stopped and smiled down at his family.

"In time love, in time."

Sasuke turned away form the door and tried to hold back the tears but as he heard Gaara take a step towards him, he released a sob. And that sob turned into tears streaming down the others face and his whole body shaking as he failed to suppress his emotional turmoil. To say that Gaara was surprised at Sasuke's reaction was an understatement. Sure they hadn't seen each other in weeks but he thought Sasuke would want some time alone after what happened.

"Sasuke..." Gaara placed a gentle hand on the others shoulder momentarily shocked when Sasuke flinched and shied away from his touch. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Gaara was trying to understand the others dilemma.

He heard Sasuke sniffle and thought it was oddly cute. Leading the small Uchiha towards the couch, he sat him down before sitting beside him. "Sasu.. care to explain what's going on?" Gaara placed a gentle hand on the smallers shoulder.

"Nothing." He sadly hiccuped at the end.

"Yes cause you normally burst into tears when your brother insults you. Or when you see me." Gaara didn't normally talk this much but if his little Sasu was upset, he'd talk full paragrpahs to the Hokage for the brunette.

"You won't like it." Sasuke wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Gaara shuffled closer and began to pet the others head.

"Nothing you could say could make me upset." Gaara said huskily. Blushing a bit Sasuke leaned away from the other before gulping loudly and taking a deep breath.

"Do you remember the last time we talked?" Sasuke shuddered.

"Yes Sasuke, and you lay beneath me." He said boldly. Sasuke's face burst into the colour of a tomato.

"Uh...yes" Sasuke looked away before gripping his hands into fists.

"Of course I remember, I'll always remember." Gaara said honestly. Watching beautiful tear filled eyes look up hopefully made Gaara realize that Sasuke believed that no matter what he said he wouldn't like it. So unless he was sleeping with someone else, Gaara was always going to be there. "Sasuke love, tell me what's wrong."

"Th-I-It um.. I'm pr-pre..gnant." The brunette choked out. The red-head gaped at the smaller and then remembered that Sasuke was the little brother of Itachi who had 5 kits from his own womb why couldn't the other Uchiha have a womb of his own. Gulping he drew Sasuke into his arms and gently whispered.

"Is it mine?" He knew he shouldn't have said it, but after his thoughts had been running he wanted to be sure. He was expecting a fist to the jaw and a struggling brunette trying to get out of his embrace. Sasuke was crying again and trying to shove the bigger male away from him.

"I can't believe you just asked me that! Go away! Don't touch me! Stop it!" Gaara knew one thing for sure, he was never letting this adorable Uchiha out of his sight again. He would be his, and no one else would touch him. Now he just needed to get the smaller to understand that was what he wanted, grabbing the brunette he settled him in his lap restraining the flailing arms so that Sasuke wouldn't hurt himself.

"So that's why Naruto's been pushing me to come see you. I thought you said something to him, and I see he knew because of the nine-tails. Sasuke I only ask because I'm jealous." Gaara realized he wasn't really buying his case right now, because the brunette didn't stop fighting and cursing him.

"Oh so you're only here because of Naruto! Stupid pig-headed, rat-assed, conceited bas-" Sasuke was cut off when Gaara cupped his face and latched his mouth over the brunettes.

Gasping Sasuke felt Gaara's left hand caress his still flat belly, his right hand turned and held his chin and his tongue thrust deep against Sasuke's. Moaning Sasuke arched his back wanting to feel closer to the the red-head even if he was a little ticked off at being cut off with a kiss. Sasuke's left hand went down to clutch Gaara's left thigh and his right went back to clutch Gaara's red hair in his lithe fingers. Knowing he didn't need to hold Sasuke to him anymore, Gaara trailed his right hand down Sasuke's pale neck and passed his shirt where he stuck his hand underneath and began playing with his lovers nipples. His left hand drew circles around the now bare stomach, picturing Sasuke swollen with his child in a few months time. Whimpering Sasuke tightened his grip on Gaara's thigh and thrust his hips back against Gaara's causing the dominant male to growl deep in his throat.

Unlatching himself from Gaara's mouth with a gasp, Sasuke looked up into his lovers green eyes. He'd always loved the colour of Gaara's eyes and when he was first coming into his feelings he had thought there was something wrong with himself. But he'd realized as he got closer to the red-head that he wanted to spend the rest of his life like Naruto and Itachi were doing but with Gaara. The brunette noticed that both of Gaara's hands were cupping his still flat stomach, and he smiled sadly.

"You don't have to be here, just because it's your baby. I can raise it myse-" Sasuke's sentence ended in a squawk when Gaara spun him around so fast he was slightly dizzy. He clutched Gaara's shoulder to steady himself and realized he was straddling the other male. Groaning when Gaara's hands dug into his ass and ground their hips together.

"Sasuke I want you to understand something. A baby can only be born between a demon and his male mate if he _wants_ it. Also I only ever lay with another if I really love them." When the other male stiffened, he waited patiently for it to process in his little uke's mind.

"Oh.. Oh!" Sasuke gaped at Gaara before leaning forward and embracing the red-head. "Me too.." Sasuke whispered against the seme's ear. Maybe it was an Uchiha trait to be uke... Oh well.. now he had his seme.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan: <strong>Well that's done...

**Sasuke: **...

**Itachi:** I'm out of the loop!

**Naruto: **In due time, love.

**Itachi: **-Uchiha glare-

**Naruto: **I love you?

**Itachi: **hn...

**Sasuke: **-snicker- You're whipped.

**Ochibi-chan:** _Please review and tell me what you think._

**Gaara: **Sasuke, lets go to the bedroom.

**Sasuke: **mmm


End file.
